Letzte Stunden
by Nirvanya
Summary: Letzte Stunden Zweier Leben, denen Großes prophezeit wurde, erfüllt von Musik, beendet in einem Crescendo. Und da die die reinen Herzens handeln unsre größten Helden sind, rett' ich die Welt mit deiner Liebe in mir.


**Inhalt:** Letzte Stunden Zweier Leben, denen großes prophezeit wurde, erfüllt von Musik, beendet in einem Crescendo. Und da die die reinen Herzens handeln unsre größten Helden sind, rett' ich die Welt mit deiner Liebe in mir. Ich bin für dich da, nein ich bin wegen dir hier, da dir die Fähigkeit zu lieben, geblieben ist... (Thomas D – Liebesbrief)

****

**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere geistiges Eigentum von J. K. Rowling, und auch die Handlung ist nur bedingt meine. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Story. Die Inhaltangabe ist teils ein Auszug von Thomas D's Liebesbrief.

**Letzte Stunden**

Leise Klaviermusik erfüllte das Haus. Alles war dunkel, nur einige wenige Kerzen spendeten Licht. Mehr wurde nicht gebraucht. Der Klavierspieler ließ seine Dinger über weiße, als auch schwarze Tasten gleiten. Die Augen hatte er geschlossen Er brauchte keine Noten, keine vorgeschriebenen Melodien. Alles was er brauchte, war in seinen Gedanken, die seine Hände mit Präzision zu den richtigen Tönen führten. Sicher wechselte die Melodie von Dur auf Moll. Wurde trauriger, jedoch nicht langsamer.

Wie lange der Virtuose nun schon einer seiner Leidenschaften frönte, vermochte er im Augenblick nicht zu sagen. Jetzt gab es nur sein Klavier, die Melodien in seinem Kopf, und ihn selbst. Die Musik wurde langsamer, wieder lauter, zweistimmig. Es wurden Riterdandi, Fematen, Dynamik und Tonleiterwechsel eingebaut, doch verloren die Klänge nie an Intensität. Langsam fanden die Finder des schwarzhaarigen Mannes in die große und hinauf bis in die viergestrichene Oktave, doch verblieb die scheinbar undurchdringbare Hoffnungslosigkeit des Themas.

Die Tasten wurden kaum berührt, doch trotzdem wurden dem Instrument formvollendete Töne entlockt. Vorsichtig betätigte der Instrumentalist das rechte Pedal, die Dämpfer wurden gehoben, der Dreiklang verhallte langsamer. Die Finger des Schwarzhaarigen verweilten kurz, nur um mit stärkerer Intensität ein früheres Thema wieder aufzugreifen, diesmal jedoch in Dur.

Nun setzte die rechte Hand alleine ihren steigen Weg über die Tasten fort, ohne von der linken begleitet zu werden. Unaufhaltsam steigerte sich das Tempo. Die Bezeichnung ‚Presto' wäre wohl nicht mehr fehl am Platze.

Einige Momente saß der Klaviervirtuose reglos auf seinem Hocker, nur seine rechte Hand malträtierte die Tasten weiter. Vor- und Nachschläge in rascher Folge waren bald keine Seltenheit mehr. Als wollte der Schwarzhaarige austeste, wie weit sein Können reichte, flog nun auch seine linke Hand wieder über die Tasten, griff das Thema seiner Rechten auf, welche sich in ein Zwischenspiel verlor.

Langsam brannten die Kerzen weiter nieder. Nichts hielt sie in ihrem Weg auf den sicheren Tod zu, auf. Sollte es für den Klavierspieler ebenso enden? Ein sanfter Windhauch ließ die wenigen Kerzen kurz aufflackern.

Eine weitere Person erschien auf der Spielfläche. Ihr rotes Haar fiel in sanften Wellen über ihre Schultern. Die hatte die Arme leicht vor der Brust verschränkt und lehnte am Türstock. Ihre smaragdgrünen Augen beobachteten den begnadeten Musiker weiter liebevoll. Zahlreiche Sekunden verstrichen, ohne dass sie sich rührte. Ein leichtes Lächeln schlich such auf die Züge des Schwarzhaarigen. Er hatte ihr Kommen ohne es zu sehen bereits gespürt.

Seine Finger setzten ihren stetigen Weg fort. Entlockten dem Tasteninstrument weiter wohlklingende Töne. Endlich löste dich die junge Frau von dem Anblick der sich ihr bot, und ging zu ihrem Mann. Sanft strich sie ihm über den Rücken und er lehnte sich in ihre Berührung. Ohne verbale Aufforderung rutschte der Mann zur Seite, machte Platzt für seine von ihm über alles geliebte Frau. Immer noch ohne zu sprechen, ließ sich die Rothaarige neben ihrem Gatten nieder und legte die Finger auf die Klaviatur.

Schon bald war die Klaviermusik nicht mehr zweihändig, sonder vierhändig gespielt. Nahtlos war der Übergang. Selbst ein Außenstehender hätte gesehen, dass die beiden Klavierspieler ein eingespieltes Paar waren. Scheinbar spielerisch übernahm die Frau die Melodie des Mannes aus der hohen Oktave in eine tiefere. Kaum merklich variierte sie seine so traurige Melodie in eine fröhlichere, fast, als wollte sie ihren Mann aufheitern. Dieser blickte sei aus haselnussbraunen Augen liebevoll an und seufzte. Ohne es zu merken hatte die Frau ein Lied angespielt, dass beide mit dem mitunter schönsten Tag ihres Lebens verbanden. Dem Tage ihrer Hochzeit. Zu gut war den beiden dieser denkwürdige Tag in Erinnerung geblieben.

Damals war die Welt noch eher in Ordnung. Heute wurden sie und ihr gemeinsames Kind verfolgt, mussten sich verstecken. Während sie weiter die vierstimmige Begleitung des Walzers variierte, huschten die Finger ihres Mannes weiter und spielten die Melodiestimme. Alle Stimmen verschwimmen nahtlos zu einer einzigen großen alles umfassenden Melodie. Ewig hätten die beiden hier sitzen können, im Einklang mit sich und der ganzen Welt. Trotz der ständigen Bedrohung durch ihn war es wichtig einige unbeschwerte Momente mit seiner Liebsten zu haben.

Langsam löste sich die linke Hand des Mannes von den Tasten, griff hinter der Frau herum und legte sich auf die tiefsten Tasten. Die Frau war sozusagen in seinen Armen gefangen. Es schien sie nicht zu stören. Nur kurze Zeit verblieb ihr Ehemann in dieser Haltung. Alsbald schon schienen ihm die tiefen Töne keinen Reiz mehr zu bieten. So legte er besitzergreifend seine linke Hand auf ihre Hüfte. Seufzend richtete sie ihren Blick auf ihn. Sein Haar war wie üblich nicht zu bändigen gewesen und stand nun in alle Richtungen ab.

„Schläft er?", wollte er wissen und das Nicken seiner Angetrauten war ihm Antwort genug. Sie schloss ihre Augen und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine starke Schulter, während sie ihre Hände in den Schoss sinken ließ. So erfüllte nur noch eine Hand den Raum mit Musik, bis auch sie es nicht mehr tat. Schweigend saßen die beiden Personen am Klavier. Verstanden sich auch ohne Worte, doch in jenem Moment wollte Lilian Potter aussprechen, was ihr auf dem Herzen lag.

„Ich wünschte Sirius wäre hier", flüsterte sie in James' Ohr. Jener nahm sie fester in die Arme. „Hast du ihn etwa lieber als mich? Ich bin zutiefst am Boden zerstört." Er versuchte die triste Stimmung etwas aufzulockern, doch wollte es ihm nicht so recht gelingen. Seine Frau lächelte schwach. „Du weißt, dass ich niemanden mehr liebe als dich und Harry, und um nichts in der Welt würde ich euch beide hergeben. Du hast mein Herz gestohlen, und ich bin mit dem Gedanken daran glücklich. Aber du weißt, wie ich es gemeint hatte. Niemand außer Sirius Black, auch bekannt unter dem äußerst ungewöhnlichen Namen Padfoot, oder Bafoo, schafft es, diese beängstigende Stimmung zwischen uns zu vertreiben." Kurz stoppte sie in ihrer Erzählung und blickte tief in haselnussbraune Augen, „Außerdem ist Dank seiner Spieluhr sein Lieblingspatensohn eingeschlafen."

Es war jedes Mal aufs Neue erstaunlich, wie sehr James' bester Freund dessen Sohn vergötterte. Er lachte, wenn Harry an seinen ihm heiligen Haaren zog, ließ sich von ihm ohne ein Wort mit Essen besabbern, und hatte oft Samstagabende geopfert, um den kleinen Racker zu Bett zu bringen, sodass James und Lily ausgehen konnten. „Ich habe Angst, James." Lily sprach aus, was auch ihr Mann fühlte, tief in sich. „Ich weiß, ich weiß", murmelte er und drückte einen Kuss auf ihr Haar. Schweigend erhob sich James und zog Lily an der Hand hinter sich her zur Couch.

Die beiden genossen das stille Zusammensein. Lily saß an James' Brust gelehnt, während er mit dem Daumen über ihren Handrücken streichelte. Die Hexe seufzte und schmiegte sich enger an ihren Gatten. James hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Wange. Und er beließ es nicht dabei. Sanft küsste er die Linie ihres Kieferknochens nach. Lily drehte sich in seinen Armen leicht um. Vorsichtig, fast scheu versiegelte er ihren Mund mit seinem. Langsam nahm ihr Kuss an Intensität zu. James stöhnte leise und fuhr mit seiner Zunge über Lilys Unterlippe und knabberte daran. Ohne eine weitere Aufforderung öffnete die Frau ihren Mund und gewährte James' Zunge Einlass.

Jedes Mal aufs neue jagten Schauer Lilys Wirbelsäule entlang. Bereits bei ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Kuss war es ihr so ergangen, und auch bei ihrem letzten sollte es noch so sein. Seine Hand legte sich in Lilys Nacken und zog sie nicht näher an sich heran. Sie seufzte leise in seinen Mund, und löste sich von ihm. Mit weltfremden Blick sah sei den Mann ihres Lebens an, dessen Lippen von ihrem Kuss noch gerötet waren. Anschmiegsam wie eine Katze kuschelte Lily sich wieder an den Zauberer. „Ich liebe dich!", murmelte sie in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart und auf dem Fuße folgte seine Erwiderung: „Ich liebe dich auch, Lily Potter!" Lange konnten sie diesen Augenblick für sich nicht genießen.

Glas splitterte. Ein Windstoß löschte das Kerzenlicht. Ein Blitz erhellte das Zimmer. Geschrei. Stille. Dann höhnisches Lachen. Der Schrei eines Babys. Schritte. Das Knirschen von Glas unter Schuhen. Angst prallte auf Überheblichkeit. Jähe Erkenntnis traf Lily und James. Man hatte sie verraten. Peter hatte sie verraten. Er war es gewesen. Der Verräter unter ihnen. Und sie hatten ihm vertraut. Ihr Leben und das ihres Sohnes in seine Hände gelegt. Und er hatte sie offensichtlich kaltblütig verraten. Lily und James hatten immer gewusst, dass Peter sich immer den Stärkeren anschloss, doch hätten sie es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass er tatsächlich so korrupt war, und sie an Voldemort verriet.

Die beiden Zauberer waren aufgesprungen. James packte seine Frau und sah sie eindringlich an. „Lily, nimm Harry und lauf! Er ist es! Schnell fort, ich halte ihn auf!" Wieder hörten die beiden ein kaltes, schrilles Lachen. Harrys Schreie wurden lauter. „Ja, er ist es. Der dunkle Lord höchstpersönlich." Die Stimme kam von der zersplitterten Terrassentür. „Lily, lauf!", flehte James, „Willst das Mädchen nicht deinen Tod mit ansehen lassen, wie? Oder glaubst du gar, sie retten zu können? Narr! Keiner stellt sich mir in den Weg!" Die kalte Stimme kam immer näher.

Lily löste sich endlich aus ihrer Starre und ließ ihren Mann nur ungern alleine zurück, um Harry zu holen und mit ihm hoffentlich zu flüchten. Sie warf einen letzten Blick zurück auf James und hoffte dabei inständig, es würde nicht das letzte Mal sein, dass sie ihn lebendig sah. James sah seine Frau ernst an und formte mit den Lippen ein ‚Ich liebe dich'.

Hastig lief Lily aus dem Raum, nahm immer zwei Stufen gleichzeitig, als sie die Treppe hoch rannte. Harry weinte noch immer unaufhörlich. Mit geübten Handgriffen holte Lily ihren Sohn aus seinem Bettchen. Sanft wiegte sie ihn mir zitternden Händen in ihren Armen hin und her, und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. Von unten her hörte sie das Aufprallen von Flüchen auf Möbeln und Wänden. Das hieß James musste noch am Leben sein.

Kampfbereit zückte Lily ihren Zauberstab und lief, so schnell es Harry in ihren Armen zuließ, die Treppe hinunter. Voldemort hatte den Vater des Kindes bereits weiter ins Treppenhaus zurückgedrängt. Er hinkte und blutete aus einer Wunde an der Schläfe, doch er schleuderte dem dunklen Lord einen weiteren Fluch entgegen.

„Sectum Sempra. Meiner Meinung schwarzmagisch, nicht weit verbreitet. Severus war es, der ihn unter den Todessern verbreitete. Guter Mann. Er war es auch, der mir von der Prophezeiung erzählte... Oh, ihr bringt den Jungen gleich zu mir? Gut", schnarrte Voldemort und betrachtete den weinenden Harry mit seinen roten Augen. „Lily, verschwinde! Er wird euch umbringen!", rief James Lily entgegen. Grünes Licht erleuchtete den Raum und James' Körper fiel reglos zu Boden. Voldemort hatte ein weiteres Leben ausgelöscht.

Die Frau des Toten schrie laut auf und hob die Hand mit dem Zauberstab. Der Herr der Todesser wandte sich siegessicher der Rothaarigen zu, „Du musst nicht sterben. Überlass mir das Kind, und du wirst leben!" Lily schüttelte den kopf. Tränen liefen über die Wangen der jungen Mutter. Voldemorts Augen schimmerten rot und er ging einen weiteren Schritt auf sein Opfer zu. Lily wich zurück, stand mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. Sie flehte beinahe: „Nicht Harry, bitte nicht Harry!" „Geh zur Seite, du dummes Mädchen... Geh jetzt weg...", herrschte Voldemort sie an. Er richtete den Zauberstab auf die Muggelgeborene.

„Nicht Harry, bitte nicht, nimm mich, töte mich an seiner Stelle! Nicht Harry! Bitte ... Verschone ihn... verschone ihn..." Doch er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf war nicht gewillt länger zu warten. Gefühlskalt rief er: „Avada Kedavra!", schwang seinen Zauberstab. Wieder flammte grünes Licht auf und Lily Potters Körper fiel zu Boden. Harry schrie lauter und langsam ging Voldemort auf das Baby zu. „So wird es also beendet. Es tut nicht weh.. Nun, ich weiß es nicht, ich bin noch nie gestorben, und ich habe es auch nicht vor", der Zauberer lachte kalt. „Sag Lebwohl!" Wieder murmelte Voldemort die unheilschwangeren Worte und schwang den Zauberstab.

Diesmal kam es anders. Der Raum wurde abermals von grünem Licht erleuchtet, doch das Schreien des Babys endete nicht. Stattdessen brachen aus der Spitze des Zauberstabes unzählige Blitze hervor. Einer davon berührte das Baby an der Stirn, während die anderen in den Körper des Schwarzmagiers eindrangen und ihn von innen auf zu lösen schienen. Ein schriller Schrei erfüllte kurz die Luft, bis es eine Explosion gab und die Blitze Lord Voldemorts Körper scheinbar aufgelöst hatten. Bruchstücke des Putzes fielen bröckelten von der Wand, fielen zu Boden und nur ein oder vielleicht zwei Schutzengel konnten verhindern, dass Harry von den Einstürzenden Fragmenten getroffen wurde.

Nun würde es nicht mehr allzu lange Zeit dauern, bis ein Riese Harry auflesen, und auf dem fliegenden Motorrad seines, bald unschuldig wegen Mordes verurteilten, Paten, zu seiner noch verbliebenen Familie bringen würde, bei der er ohne Wissen über seine wirkliche Vergangenheit zehn Jahre seines Lebens verbringen musste, gequält wurde, bis er von seinen magischen Wurzeln erfahren, und nach Hogwarts gehen würde, bsi er eines Tages ihm ein letztes Mal gegenüberstehen würde, um die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen. Zu welchen Gunsten, sollte sich erst dann entscheiden.

**The End**

-x-x-x-

**A/N**; So mein 1. Ficlet wäre nun vollbracht... Mir gefällt die Vorstellung, dass es so gewesen ist. Rückmeldungen sind immer willkommen... °Ü° Einen Hörtipp hätte ich noch für den ersten Teil mit dem Klavier: Craig Armstrong – Glasgow Love Theme und vom Finding Neverland Soundtrack Children Arrive.

Lg Nirvanya


End file.
